The Joys of Married Life
by xxcaramelxx
Summary: Draco and Hermione have just returned from their honeymoon! Join them on their journey through married life including bothersome babies, infuriating in laws, money woes and inflated egos. Is married life really all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

**The Joys of Married Life **

**A/N: ****Hey! My name's Carmel and this is my first ever Draco/Hermione fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it and I'd really appreciate it if you left me some reviews to just let me know what you thought of it! A few things; I own absolutely nothing but the plotline and maybe one or two made up characters that I created to fit in with the story, please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors that I haven't corrected myself, and please let me know what you think – even if you hate it – although I'd appreciate in if you'd be kind! Also, this is a Draco/Hermione fan fiction with some Harry/Ginny and Ron/Lavender and maybe others but there are no same sex or professor/pupil relations. I'm not 100% against them but I don't write things to do with them, AND I may not be very regular with all of my updates and things, but I promise to try my hardest to get the chapters up as quickly as I possibly can, and reviews will help!**

**Ok, enough of my babbling! Enjoy!**

**Summary:**

Draco and Hermione have just returned from their honeymoon! Join them on their journey through married life including bothersome babies, infuriating in laws, money woes and inflated egos. Is married life really all that bad?

**Chapter One: ****Home Sweet Home**

"Mmm!" exclaimed Hermione Malfoy as she took a sip from her steaming mug of hot chocolate; a small piece of heaven. She leaned back into the plump cushions on her leather sofa, propped a huge tomb of a book onto her lap, closed her eyes in peaceful bliss and sighed. This was the one thing that she had missed. Sure sipping a tropical cocktail whilst relaxing on a nice sandy beach in the beautiful Bahamas was nice, but nothing beats coming home to a nice cup of hot chocolate with a big, juicy book to get stuck into. This was what had kept her going throughout the long and tiring journey home.

She and Draco had had to travel the muggle way, as it had been _her_ parents that had booked them the first class tickets to the luxury hotel in which they had stayed a fortnight in. Going there went smoothly enough but it was coming back that was the problem. Their flight was delayed by three long hours and when they finally landed they had to spend what seemed like never ending hours in immigration, and _then _they had to wait _even_ longer for a taxi, in the rain.

Draco hadn't exactly made things easy for her. It was his first experience of muggle travel and it was an understatement to say that his curiosity had been his downfall. She had mentally made a silent vow to herself that she would never again go flying with Draco Malfoy, regardless of how much she loved him.

"You seem happy to be home!" he said as he sat down next to her holding an identical cup of hot chocolate his hands.

Hermione nodded as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying the last few moments of serene bliss. Any minuet now I'm going to have to get up and start unpacking, and then put the first load of washing on, and _then_ owl and call everyone to let them know we've arrived safely, and then..."

"And then you're going to be admitted to St Mungo's for collapsing from exhaustion!" chuckled Draco as he stroked his wife's hair. "You are not going to do anything! We've just come back from our honeymoon and if you're anywhere near as tired as I am you'll be just about ready to curl up in bed and fall asleep for a few hours!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his casual attitude.

"Draco, things have to be done! If I leave it till tomorrow I'll only be indulging my lazy side, even more than I already have over the past two weeks! Look, it will only take a few hours and once I'm done I'll be able to curl up in our bed and fall fast asleep with a clear conscience, I promise."

Draco frowned slightly but said nothing. He'd already decided that there was no point in arguing because he wasn't going to be listened to. This was exactly what had happened in the lead up to their wedding a fortnight ago. Hermione had tried to cram as much as she could into a twenty four hour day, and it always ended up in her being absolutely shattered come ten o'clock.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both enjoying the sensation of not having to say anything at all. This was what married life was about, Draco thought to himself; just feeling comfortable in your spouses company without having to speak or be spoken to. It was all going well until...

**POP! **

"Father?!"

"What on earth...?"

"Uh, hello!"

The arrival of Lucius Malfoy shocked the newly weds into jumping off the sofa and spilling their hot chocolate all over the carpet. Hermione glared at Draco pointedly before pulling out her wand to clean the mess up. Before they had left for their honeymoon she had specifically asked him to install an anti apparation charm so that no one could apparate in and out of the house apart from them. He had insisted that he'd done it, but this clearly was not the case. Draco avoided the cold gaze of her eyes just as a child that had done something wrong would avoid the gaze of their mother, and stared at his father who was eyeing the television sceptically.

"Father, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mother has requested that the two of you come round after dinner to open your wedding presents. You forgot when you left for your honeymoon and they have been collecting dust in one of our spare rooms ever since."

Draco glanced at Hermione who looked irritated.

"We appreciate you looking after them for us Lucius, really, but we are really very tired and we have so much to do isn't that right Draco?"

Draco nodded in agreement, even though the idea of unwrapping hundreds of presents did sound appealing. Their wedding had been a grand even, with hundreds of people attending. Everyone had brought a gift, whether it was an actual object, or in the form of money. He suddenly felt a profound sensation of desire and greed sweep over him at the thought, just like a small child at Christmas.

Lucius sighed and put on a sterner face on.

"I do appreciate that but, truth be told, Narcissa is driving me to an early grave with her rants on the house elves not being able to clean there until all of the items have been cleared! Please, for my sake, can you just come to retrieve the bloody items?"

Draco looked at Hermione who looked at him. They could both hear the desperation in his voice even though his face wouldn't give any emotion away. Hermione rolled her eyes and decided against her rant about the way the Malfoy's treated their house elves, although they had improved since she'd gotten engaged to Draco. She gave an irritated sigh. It would seem that her in laws had made other plans for the two of them, and she was not going to be able to get out of them.

"Fine we'll come! But we will be back home by midnight!"

~*~

"...And _this _is from the Newport-Blakes in Russia. They're business associates of your fathers, such nice people!" said Narcissa as she handed her new daughter in law yet _another _present. "Although when we went to their house for dinner one evening I couldn't help but notice that their china seemed a bit dirty." Hermione took it from her and opened it half-heartedly. They had been in the Malfoy's spare room for over two hours and the pile of presents didn't seem to be getting any smaller. It had just gone eleven and the new Mr and Mrs Malfoy were on the verge of collapsing.

"Well would you look at that Draco, another potion-stirring spoon!" Draco didn't even give it a second glance as he threw it into the pile with all of the others. Sensing the mood Narcissa made a hasty excuse to get her and Lucius out of the room, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"When can we go home Hermione, I'm bloody exhausted!" whined Draco as he buried his head in his hands. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just as soon as we finish opening all of the presents Draco," she replied, frowning slightly at his choice of language. "I never knew so may people came to our wedding! We must send them thank you cards."

Draco rolled his eyes at his wife and she hit him playfully on the arm. He laughed and pulled his arm around her shoulders so that she could rest her heavy head on his chest.

"I wish we were at home," Hermione mumbled. "We haven't had a chance to christen our new bed yet!"

Draco smirked. It had taken him a while, but he'd finally managed to melt Hermione's prim-and-proper attitude, just as she'd managed to melt his cool exterior.

"Well I guess we'll just have to do it tomorrow, unless..."

"Unless what?" she asked, lifting her head slightly so that she could look at him.

"Unless we just sneak out!"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"You want to sneak out of your parent's house so we can go home and..._Christen _our new bed? Draco how very Slytherin of you!"

Draco smirked again and leaned in towards her lips.

"Don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing! After all, it was your idea in the first place!"

Hermione said nothing as she lifted her head up slightly and felt the familiar sensation of meeting her lips with Draco's. She didn't care that anyone could walk in and see them, she didn't even care that she happened to be in her in laws house! As far as she was concerned, she and Draco were a newly married couple, and kissing whenever they felt like it was their own right...

_**10 minuets later...**_

"Oh look Lucius, they're sleeping! Aw, it's so adorable! The two of them suit so well, didn't I tell you Lucius? I said it as soon as Draco brought her home for the first time! I knew they'd be perfect of each other! Oh how precious!"

"Narcissa will you be quiet, you'll wake them up with your pointless waffle! Now, conjure up a blanket and leave them to sleep, we'll sort this mess out in the morning," barked Lucius, gesturing to the piles of wrapping paper, presents and unopened presents.

"Ok," said Narcissa as she flicked her wand and made a beautiful blanket appear out of thin air. She then wrapped it around her son and daughter in law, and walked over to the door where Lucius stood. He'd already turned out the lights and was waiting patiently for his wife. Before they left Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"It's just like when we were their age, isn't it?"

Lucius rolled his eyes but nodded all the same.

"Yes, it is."

**A/N: Hey, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Joys of Married Life**

**A/N: **Hey! Thank you to the three people who reviewed, it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and chapter three is up next! Please R&R!

**Chapter 2: ****'Damn It Potter!'**

"Draco Malfoy what on earth are you doing?!"

"OW!"

Hermione glared at her husband who was wedged between two piles of cardboard boxes in their rather crowded study. She'd just returned from a long days work at the Ministry of Magic's Law Department and had been looking forward to coming home, kicking her heels off and seeing her gorgeous husband. Now though, all thoughts of relaxation were well out of the picture.

"Hey hun how was your day?" Draco said as he rubbed the arm that he'd just managed to free from a particularly heavy book that had fallen out from one of the boxes.

"It was fine _baby cakes_," Hermione replied sarcastically. "But I'm more interested in the explanation that _you're_ about to give me as to why you are on the floor with boxes of my things piled everywhere!"

Draco shuffled into a sitting position and gave her an innocent smile.

"Well, I came home from work early as there wasn't much going on with the business, and I thought that I'd pay a visit to the Weaslette's (A/N: sorry if I spelt that wrong!) house to collect the rest of your things."

Hermione chose to ignore his term for Ginny and rolled her eyes at his feeble explanation. Did he really think she was that stupid?

"Draco do you honestly expect me to believe that you went over to Ginny's house to collect my things out of the goodness of your heart?"

Draco shrugged and received a glare in return.

"Ok fine! She came round and told me to get your stuff while she went out."

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously. It was unlike Ginny to ask Draco to do anything, let alone go round to her house to collect _her_ things. And what didn't make sense was they'd already arranged for Hermione to pick her stuff up that same weekend.

"Because Creevey decided that now would be the right time to pledge his un-dying love for her and ask her to marry him!" Draco said in a lazy tone that was tinted with sarcasm. "Oh, and she said yes."

Hermione gasped in surprise. Colin Creevey had proposed to Ginny! Although she knew she should be happy for her friend, she couldn't help but wonder Ginny had said yes. Ever since Harry and Ginny had split up before the war, the passionate love that was once between them had been replaced by cool ice. Neither of them had managed to stop loving the other, but refused to admit it. Harry had tried dating others unsuccessfully; and Ginny had so far made some progress with Colin, although it was clear that they both wouldn't last. Or at least, it _had_ been.

"I _have _to talk to Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco scowled.

"But you just got here!"

"Yes well, this is important!"

"But," he said as he got up and walked up to his new wife, sliding his hands around her waist in a smooth movement. "Aren't you going to thank me for being such a good husband and collecting your things for you?"

Hermione smirked back, raising one hand to play with his silky blond hair.

"Sweetie all you did was bring the boxes, if Ginny hadn't have asked you to you wouldn't have done anything!"

"But _baby _do you know how _long_ it took me to apparate backwards and forwards with all of your things, most of them being books disguised as bricks? I should get a little something for managing to do all of that by myself!" Draco whimpered pathetically, enjoying the playful banter.

"Aw, my poor baby! Well, at least you weren't hurt and nothing's broken. But I really do have to..."

Hermione's sentence was cut off as Draco bent his head and captured her lips in a soft and meaningful kiss. Hermione smiled against them and allowed herself to be pulled down on top of her husband who was situated rather uncomfortably in between the boxes. Just as things were getting interesting...

**POP! **

"Harry!"

"Hermione?"

"Damn it Potter!"

Harry's arrival into the room via apparation caused Draco to bang his head on the floor as Hermione had jumped off him in shock. When he somehow managed to straighten up he saw that Hermione was slightly pink in the face as she talked animatedly with Harry.

"Can you believe she actually said _yes_? I mean, I knew it was serious but I never thought..."

"Well what did you expect?" said Draco as he pulled himself up from the floor. "You didn't tell her what she wanted to hear and she wasn't going to wait around. It's no use blaming her for your own mistakes Potter!"

"Draco enough!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh I'm _sorry_ Hermione, did I say something wrong? You can't conceal him from the truth just to make him feel better about himself!"

"I am still here," Harry said with an amused smile.

Hermione glared at Draco and led Harry into the living room. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It seemed as though the honeymoon phase was well and truly over.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Joys of Married Life**

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 3! Please, please read and review!

**Chapter 3: ****Malfoy Enterprises**

Draco leaned back in the cool leather chair that was situated opposite his father's desk. He'd received an owl last night from Lucius that told him to attend a meeting the next morning at ten in his office. The letter was rather ominous as there seemed to be no reason at all for Lucius to call a meeting. The business, 'Malfoy Enterprises', was doing really well, better than it ever had been. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Ah Draco, I see you've made yourself at home," said Lucius as he entered his office, glancing at his sons relaxed sitting position.

"What's this about father?" Draco asked as Lucius sat opposite him with a strained expression on his face.

"Well, Draco you know that after I retire this, _all _of this, will be yours."

Draco nodded as a sign to show that he understood.

"I think that it's about time that you became acquainted with the money side of things and... well... I'll let them do the talking."

Draco accepted a large red book from his father hands with a puzzled attitude. He read through the pages, his eyes scanning the mess of inked numbers. His silvery grey orbs widened in disbelief with each page, and after what seemed like an eternity, he raised his gaze to meet his fathers.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, his tone angry.

"This," said Lucius in a quiet, yet firm tone as he gestured to the book in his sons hands. "This is our business in jeopardy."

Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the sickening feeling that was creeping up his throat. It felt as though he was in an alternative universe. His father may be a lot of things, but a fool with money was not one of them.

"How did it get this bad?" He choked out. Lucius reached in his desk draw and pulled out an expensive bottle of firewhisky along with two glasses.

"Do you remember the deal we made with the Parkinson's?" he asked as he poured the intoxicating liquid into the two crystal glasses. Draco accepted his and nodded vaguely.

"Well after you married Hermione and unintentionally broke Pansy's heart, they decided that they didn't want to carry on with our deal. They pulled out and so did a vast majority of our investors. Money and power can do a lot of ugly things."

Draco felt his jaw drop.

"So are you telling me that the Parkinson's put us in this shit because I didn't want to be with their daughter?"

Lucius nodded.

"You have to understand Draco that the Parkinson's do not like loosing. The fact that you went and married a mudblood over their pureblood daughter means that you disrespected them in an unforgivable way."

Draco thought for a moment. It had been just over four months since he had married Hermione. Surely Lucius would have told him...

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you'd just got married, and I was convinced that I'd be able to sort it all out..."

"Sort it out? Sort it out? Father your fucking ego has landed us in a hell of a lot of debt; six hundred thousand galleons worth to be precise! How the hell are we supposed to get out of this?" Draco exclaimed as he slammed his hand against the oak table, causing the glasses to jump. He picked up his and drained it in a second, his mind racing.

"Hang on," he said, a thought popping into his head. "Father didn't you buy Malfoy Manor with the money form the business?"

Lucius nodded sadly, bracing him self for...

"Wait a second," Draco said again, a lot more quietly. "What money did you use to buy that house for me and Hermione?"

Lucius swallowed hard and looked his son in the eye. He felt the uncomfortable feeling of guilt surge through him as he saw the sparkle leave Draco's eyes. He knew in that moment, that he had shattered his son's world.

~*~

Hermione sighed happily as she cooked spaghetti bolognaise for her husband. She had just come home from an amazing day of bridal shopping with Ginny and had decided to cook her Draco his favourite meal. Being around a loved up Ginny had inspired her to do something nice for her other half.

She still wasn't completely happy with the idea of Ginny and Colin getting married, but she could see that Ginny was happy and sure that this was what she wanted, and knew that she couldn't stop her.

"Hello baby," she greeted as Draco apparated into the kitchen. She saw his slightly dazed expression and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he said with an unconvincing smile. He leant in to kiss her but pulled away soon after. Hermione frowned again but chose to say nothing.

"So how was your day?" she asked as she turned back to the stove.

"Fine," came the flat reply. "You?"

"Oh it was brilliant!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Look, I wanna show you my bridesmaid outfit that I bought!"

Draco followed her into their bedroom and saw the most expensive looking bridesmaid dress he'd ever seen in his life. The colour drained from his face as Hermione went on to explain that it was made from the finest silk, and cost her _only_ 500 galleons.

"So, what d'you think?" she asked him.

"I... I think that it's beautiful..."

"Oh, I knew you'd like it! I was thinking about getting some matching shoes and jewellery. What do you think would go better, diamonds or pearls...?"  
"STOP!"

Hermione stared at Draco in shock as he tore the dress off the hanger.

"_THIS_," he yelled as he held it up. "...IS GOING STRAIGHT BACK TO THE PLACE THAT YOU GOT IT FROM!"

"Draco, why are you shouting?" Hermione asked, slightly scared by the sudden change in her husbands behaviour.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST WENT AND SPENT 500 FUCKING GALLEONS ON A FUCKING BRIDESMAIDS DRESS!"

"SO YOU'RE ANGRY BECAUSE I BOUGHT A DRESS FOR MY BEST FRIENDS WEDDING, IS THAT IT DRACO?" Hermione screamed, angry too.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SPEND 500 GALLEONS ON A DRESS?"

"BECAUSE IT ISN'T JUST ANY DRESS DRACO IT'S A BRIDESMAID DRESS! THEY'RE NOT EXACTLY GOING TO BE CHEAP NOW ARE THEY?"

"WELL WE DON'T HAVE 500 GALLEONS TO SPEND ON A BLOODY DRESS HERMIONE! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE _100_ ANY MORE!"

Hermione stopped shouting and stared at Draco who had dropped the dress and was running a hand through his hair. His face was red and tense and she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What?"

"The business is going under, we're in serious debt, we...we might lose everything Hermione. We could lose everything."

Hermione walked up to Draco and cupped his cheek in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Baby how on earth did this happen?"

Draco recounted the story to her and Hermione enveloped him in a hug. He leaned his head on her shoulder and buried it into her neck, letting the tears flow thick and fast.

"We could l-lose everything! Everything that we've ever worked for, built up towards, we're gonna lose everything.,,"

"Sshh!" Hermione said, pulling away from him and wiping away his tears with her thumbs. "Listen to me Draco, we can lose the business, and we can lose this house, and we can lose our money, but we will never, ever lose each other, ok?"

Draco gave her a watery smile and nodded, allowing his wife to pull him into another hug and cure his aching head.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Joys of Married Life**

**A/N: ****Hey! Thank you to ****Fernsfairie**** for reviewing and pointing out that I mistook galleons for dollars. I just got confused so when you read it, think of it as pounds or dollars instead of galleons. Ok,** **here's chapter 4! Please Read and Review?! **

**Chapter 4: ****Unexpected Visit**

Hermione's eyes jolted open and she winced slightly from sudden exposure to the annoying bright ray of sunshine that had crept through the fabric of the curtains. She glanced at her alarm clock and glared at it viciously, before stabbing the snooze button with her finger. She hadn't slept a wink throughout the night and just as she'd started to drift off into the land of dreams, her bloody alarm clock had gone off. She stretched and turned to her right, expecting to see her sleeping husband, but instead saw an empty space. She touched the cool, crease free fabric of his pillow with her hand and sighed, her heart aching with sadness at the thought of his pain.

She tied her silk robe around her pyjama's, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and ventured out into the kitchen where she saw Draco sitting at the breakfast bar with a tower of files and papers surrounding him. He looked up at her, gave her a small smile and turned back to the document he was reading. She saw that his eyes were red and swollen and felt another pang of sadness. He didn't deserve all of this.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she put some fresh coffee into the espresso machine.

"Just some of the accounts and contracts from the business, you know I never knew how bad it was... till now"

Hermione stood behind him and studied the figures that were written in red in the profit column. They seemed to decrease considerably with every month's takings. She felt the optimism inside of her quiver, but held it together. _He needs me to stay strong. _She told herself firmly.

"Draco it's nothing that can't be fixed. If there's a way into something there's always a way out. We just...have to think."

"Think? Hermione all I have done since yesterday is bloody think! If I think anymore I'm going to explode!" he snapped.

"Exactly! You're too stressed out Draco and it's not good for you. How do you expect to come up with a solution when you can't even sit up straight?"

Draco sighed and leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Things can't get any worse Draco, we won't let them. Now go into the bedroom and get some sleep, please. I have to go to work but I'll be back during my lunch break to check up on you. Just, just try to relax a bit yeah, for me."

~*~

Hermione glanced at the file in front of her and inwardly groaned. Another messy custody battle – yippee! _I should've taken criminal law when I had the chance! _She thought angrily. Didn't these people realise that life was way too short to be at war with one and other?

After the war had ended Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her education, unlike Harry and Ron who had immediately opted for auror training. She'd studied hard to get a degree in magical law, and was now working full time at the Ministry of Magic's Law and Order Department. She loved her job, fighting for justice was something she felt passionate about.

And the best part was that she didn't have to do anything physical. Defeating Voldermort had taken a toll on her body as well as her mind.

"Mrs Malfoy, Mr Lucius Malfoy is here to see you!" informed her secretary Anna. Hermione frowned, what on earth could Lucius want with her?

"Thanks Anna, send him in please."

A moment later Hermione found herself sitting opposite a rather uncomfortable looking man.

"Not to be rude Lucius but, what is it that you want?"

Lucius disregarded the coldness in her voice. He understood that Hermione had every right to be angry with him; all of this was after all, his fault.

"I would like to know where Draco is. He didn't show up for work today and neglected to inform us on the reason why."

"He's at home catching up on the sleep that he missed out on last night. See, he's managed to exhaust himself from worrying about the business. He can't think straight and... wait a second, why did you come all the way here when you could have easily flooed to our house and asked Draco yourself?"

Lucius shifted in his chair uneasily.

"Draco isn't exactly my biggest fan at the moment and, I had a pressing matter to discuss with you..."

Hermione leaned forward in her chair, intrigued.

"Go on."

"Well Narcissa would like to invite you and Draco over to dinner tomorrow night, along with the Parkinson's..."

"WHAT?"

"Yes I understand that it's not exactly _appropriate _given our situation but..."

"_Not exactly appropriate? _It's sick! After everything that they've done to this family you expect us all to sit around a bloody dinner table and make small talk? How could you be so insensitive?"

"If I recall it was Narcissa's idea, not mine." Lucius defended arrogantly. Hermione paused to think for a moment.

"But, why would she... unless...you haven't told her have you?" she gasped.

Realisation dawned on Hermione and the look in Lucius' eyes was confirmation enough. Narcissa was oblivious to the entire situation.

"How could you _not_ have told her? She's your wife for goodness sake!"

"My definition of wife is different to Draco's Hermione. He confides in you, treats you like a best friend as well as a lover. He has no choice. You know him well enough to know when he's lying. My marriage to Narcissa was arranged, strictly business. I knew better then to confide in her – a virtual stranger!"

Hermione felt anger boil inside of her.

"You've been married to her for years Lucius! You had a child together! She's hardly a stranger!"

"True, and in that time I have come to love her. She has a taste for expensive things, who am I to deny it to her? And besides, she's always made it clear that she has no interest in business matters. "

Hermione took several deep breaths as she tried to calm her frustrations. His attitude infuriated her more than Draco's ever had! How could he think that way of his own wife? A woman, who loved him, stood by him and had carried his child?

"You know that she _will_ eventually find out Lucius. She's not stupid. And as for dinner, I'm going to decline. The last thing that Draco needs is to be in an environment with the people who caused all of this heartache in the first place!"

Lucius stood up, irritated at not getting the result that he wanted.

"And what am I supposed to tell Narcissa?"

Hermione stood up in a business like manor, clearly showing him that she was now disregarding the fact that they were related.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem for you Lucius. You could just tell her another lie; you're good at fucking with the truth, aren't you?"

Lucius understood and wasted no time in striding over to her office door, pulling it open so roughly that it almost came off its hinges, and slamming it shut.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Typical Malfoy. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Joys of Married Life **

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 5, hope you like it! Please Review!**

**Chapter 5: Doing the Unthinkable**

Draco looked at himself in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time. He kept telling himself that by repeatedly looking at his reflection, eventually he'd like what he saw, but that didn't seem to be the case tonight. All he could see was failure staring back at him in the form of a man who couldn't get himself out of his father's mess, and give the girl of his dreams the life that she deserved.

"Draco honestly you look fine! Stop fiddling with your tie for goodness sakes! Now make sure you're back by midnight, don't lose anything and most importantly, don't get so drunk that you agree to anything your father says!"

Draco smiled at Hermione as she walked into the room and stood next to him. It had been a week since the dinner incident and Lucius had asked Draco to go round to the manor and finally discuss the future of Malfoy Enterprises. Hermione was off to see her parents as her mother had telephoned earlier to say that her father was poorly, and Narcissa was staying at a friend's house.

"Do I _have_ to go?" he whined, screwing his face into a ball which made him look like a three year old. Hermione laughed and kissed him.

"Yes sweetie, you do. It's about time you and your father sat down like responsible adults and sorted this out. Now, I will hopefully be back at midnight but if I'm not then don't wait up. I'll see you soon," she replied before kissing him again on the lips.

"Ok, I love you Mione," he said as she smiled and walked towards the door.

"I love you too Draco," she said before going into the living room and flooing to her parent's house.

He turned back to his reflection and sighed. When she stood next to him he looked less of a failure and more of a man. Now that she was gone, he was back to being a hopeless loser.

~*~

"Hello father," Draco greeted as he saw his father descending the stairs. He'd just apparated into the manor's entrance and was ready to get started.

"Hello Draco, how are you this evening?" Lucius replied as he met his son at the bottom of the stairs. They shook hands briefly and then walked into the downstairs study. As Draco made to walk in Lucius stopped him.

"Son, before you go in I just want you to know that this, all of what I am doing, is for your own good."

Draco didn't have time to question because as soon as his father had finished his speech he felt himself being pushed into the dark and uninviting room. As he turned round he heard his father turn a key into the lock, and his footsteps signalling that he was walking away. Draco pulled out his wand and held it to the lock.

"Alohamora!" he said but to no avail. He kept desperately repeating it, disregarding the fact that there was someone else in the room.

"It won't work no matter how many times you try."

Draco felt his blood go cold as he recognised the voice. He inhaled her familiar musky scent and turned around slowly to see the one woman he hated; Pansy Parkinson.

"What the fuck are you doing here Parkinson?" he snarled, his hand tightening around his wand.

"So nice to see you too Draco darling! I haven't seen you since you called off our engagement to be with the Mudblood."

"Don't call her that," he said stiffly. Pansy chuckled and walked closer to him so that she could see every detail of his face. She looked into his eyes, the same eyes that she'd dream about, that now gave her nightmares.

"There was a time not so long ago where _you_ wouldn't have hesitated to call her that either. Oh honestly Draco put your damn wand away, you're not going to need it!"

Draco held onto his wand defiantly and looked away from her as she smirked at him. She took a step closer to him so that they were touching and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

"You know I still haven't made you pay for breaking my heart. I guess now is my chance, you know how much I _love _revenge, don't you Draco?" she whispered, her breath tickling Draco's neck.

"Why don't you do yourself a favour Pansy and stop embarrassing yourself. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I love Hermione, and that is something I will never apologise for!"

Pansy stepped away from him slightly and smiled at him. Her fingers played with his silky blond hair, twirling it this way and that.

"Well, sorry just isn't good enough this time Draco."

And with that she tilted her head up to his and captured his lips in a hard kiss. Draco felt alarm bells ringing inside of his head and a second later pushed her away roughly. He was surprised to hear her laughing considering that he'd pushed her so hard that she'd ended up on the floor. She pulled herself up and stood confidently in front of him, her hands on her hips and her head held high.

"Right, I can see that you're not in the mood to play nicely so I'll just get straight to the point. _Your_ family need to keep my family sweet in order for your financial troubles to disappear. That is where I come in."

Draco felt sick with hatred as realisation finally hit him. In order for the business to be ok he'd have to _cater_ to Pansy's needs, ruining his marriage, putting the Parkinson's back in power, and giving Pansy the revenge that she'd so desperately craved in the process.

Pansy noticed the look on his face as he figured everything out, smirked and began to undo his tie.

"Not as stupid as you look are you Draco? Now, can we hurry this up? I have an early start tomorrow..."

Draco couldn't see a way out of the situation. He knew it was wrong, fuck it was _more_ than wrong. But if it meant getting out of this black hole that they were stuck in, wouldn't it be for the better? And as for Hermione, his wife that he loved more than anything else? He knew that this would kill her. Her heart would break into a million pieces all because of him. But she'd understand eventually, wouldn't she?

~*~

Hermione glanced at the clock on her parent's mantle piece and sighed. It had just gone midnight and she'd planned to be home earlier to see Draco. She drank the last of her hot chocolate and got up.

"I'm gonna go home mum, Draco must have arrived by now."

"Ok sweetheart, if you're sure. Now listen to me, promise that you'll take care of yourself and keep that beautiful smile on your face. You and Draco are strong enough to get through this."

Hermione smiled into her mother's shoulder. How it that mothers always was know what to say to make their children feel better in any situation?

"Thanks mum, I promise! Oh, let me know how things go with dad, I'll come with you to collect him from hospital if you like."

"Of course dear, that would be lovely! Now take care!"

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and a second later found herself in her living room. Finding it empty she walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see Draco lying on the bed facing away from her. She climbed onto the bed and lay down next to him, twirling her fingers gently through the back of his hair.

"Draco, baby are you awake?" she whispered.

Draco stirred and rolled over. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were puffy.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He just looked at her, guilt evident on his face.

"Draco, have you been crying?"

"No, no nothing's wrong, don't worry. And I wasn't crying, I'm just stressed about everything that's all. How's your father?"

"He's at the hospital; they're keeping him in so that they can do some tests. They think he might have lung cancer, it's a muggle disease," she added when she saw confusion appear on Draco's face.

"Is, is it serious?" he asked quietly. She sighed heavily and moved closer to him so that their noses were touching.

"It can be if treated too late, but I think that he'll be ok. I just feel so bad for mum. She doesn't need to be worrying about all of this now. Anyway, it's been a long evening. I'm gonna change and then we'll snuggle up together and get some sleep."

"Wait, Hermione did you tell you mum about all of this?"

Hermione nodded and Draco sighed heavily.

"Did, did I do something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no of course not. I just didn't think we were going to tell anyone, that's all."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Draco, it's just that we were sitting down and she noticed that I wasn't myself and I just told her everything."

"It's ok Hermione, don't worry. Just, do me a favour and don't tell Potter or Weasley, yeah?"

"But, Draco maybe if we told people they could help..."

"We don't need anyone else's help Hermione!" Draco snapped angrily causing Hermione to jump. He sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired that's all. You can tell them eventually. Just not now yeah."

Hermione nodded and went to get changed, leaving Draco with the remains of guilt to accompany him.

After five minuets Hermione climbed back into bed and felt Draco wrap his arms around her.

"Mione," he mumbled.

"Yeah,"

There was an awkward pause where Draco opened his mouth to tell her about everything that had happened. To tell her that whilst she was comforting her mother and worrying about her father, he'd gone and had sex with Pansy in order to save the business. To tell her that even though he'd hurt her; he loved her more than anything and knew they could get past it. But all that came out was:

"I-I love you." in a strangled whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Joys of Married Life**

**A/N: ****Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I just had mountains of course work to do! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

Narcissa Malfoy was a woman who enjoyed the finer things in life. Who could blame her when extravagance was something that she'd been born into and had naturally grown accustomed to? She wasn't spoilt - no where near it. Bellatrix had always been the spoilt one out of the two of them. She was the one that got whatever she asked for when she asked for it. Narcissa had always been the more down-to-earth one who was no stranger to struggle. Marrying into the Malfoy family had been a wise move which had benefited her and her family greatly. Their wealth meant that they settled only for the best, and as the lady of the manor, the best was what Narcissa now expected to get.

The only trouble was that she was running a little low on cash. She'd spent quite a lot of the green stuff lately, what with the many different outfits needed for the many different occasions arising from Draco and Hermione's wedding, and her simple desire to have the latest diamond bracelet with matching earrings and necklace freshly crafted from her favourite jewellery maker _Jean Paul Hamilton. _Anyway, the point was that she was out of money and it was time to call upon the royal bank of Lucius to solve all of her troubles.

"Lucius," she announced once she'd tracked him down in his study. "I'm going to Diagon Alley later and I don't have enough money to buy everything that I need, so I was wondering..."

"Narcissa, what have I told you about knocking?!" Lucius barked as she barged into the room. "And more to the point, I just gave you some last week! And I know you haven't spent it all already because you're smarter than that, aren't you?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her husbands tone and switched off as he began to lecture her about her ridiculous spending habits. Ever since Draco's wedding, she'd noticed Lucius' attitude towards money change. Before he would happily give her his wallet and allow her to take as much as she desired. Now _he_ would decide how much she would need, and how often she would get to spend it.

"Things are not cheap Lucius! Maybe if you actually went shopping every once in a while you'd realise that!"

"No Narcissa, the things that you insist on buying are not cheap. I can assure you that there are plenty of reasonably priced items on the market with exceptional quality!"

"Oh really? Name one then," Narcissa said triumphantly. Lucius did not have a clue about shopping, but being male, liked to think that he knew everything about anything.

"Well, there's that small butchers down Knockturn Alley. Word has it that they do fabulous Pheasant for half of where we get it from!" Lucius announced after a pause. He smirked arrogantly at his wife who smirked back.

"Oh I know which butchers you mean! Yes, two of the house elves once bought some Veal from there a few years ago and you ended up with food poisoning!"

They bickered for a while until Draco strolled into the room. Narcissa gasped when she took a proper look at her sons face; his eyes were blood shot red, the colour of his face was a sickly pale white, and his hair was dishevelled and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in ages.

"Draco, what on earth has happened?" she asked worriedly. Draco said nothing, but kept a steady gaze on his father who swallowed hard.

"Narcissa, could you leave us alone for a minuet please? Maybe you could get the house elves to make Draco some chicken soup that he likes, hmm?"

Narcissa frowned, reluctant to leave her son. Her gut instinct was screaming at her to be defiant and stay exactly where she was, but she also knew that an argument between Lucius and herself would not help matters, and was definitely not what Draco needed.

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

Once the door was closed and Narcissa's footsteps had faded away, Lucius stood up to greet his son. He opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to speak, as Draco's clenched fist connected with his cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed furiously. Draco kicked at the oak table in disgust and wiped the stray tears from his eyes furiously.

"What the hell am _I _doing? What the FUCK were _you_ doing when you locked me in a room with Pansy Parkinson?"

Lucius sighed and rubbed his cheek. So Draco was having a little temper tantrum.

"Draco I did that for your own good! You were supposed to persuade her into getting her father to reconsider! You _did_ talk to her, right?"

Draco stared at his father ludicrously. He'd actually planned it all out? This was beyond sick.

"No, we didn't get much talking done. It's a little hard to have a proper conversation when you're having sex!"

Lucius felt his blood turn to ice and immediately collapsed into his cold leather arm chair.

"Please tell me you're joking, Draco this is not funny!"

"Do I look like I'm laughing? I had _sex_ with a woman that I _despise_ for the sake of the fucking business because _you _locked me in a fucking study with her! Would it have killed you to tell me what I had to do before you went and had a mental relapse?"

Lucius ignored the insults and tried his hardest to review the situation as clearly as he could manage.

"Does Hermione know?"

"Of course not, do you think I'd be here in front of you now if she did?"

"Well, do you plan on telling her?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. _Did _he plan on telling her?

"I-I guess so."

"Draco you have to be sure! If you don't then we can work together to prevent the truth from coming out and..."

"Wait a second," Draco interrupted impatiently. "You would actually _help _me from keeping this all a secret, even though Hermione is your _daughter in law_?"

"You're my son first Draco."

"Yeah, and this proves how much you value me! It's because of you that I fucked up my marriage before it had even begun, and now you're happy to be involved in making it even worse? Believe it or not Father I love Hermione with every part of my body, and I _hate_ myself for breaking her heart!"

There was an awkward pause where Draco plopped down into the chair opposite his fathers, and Lucius delved into the dark depths of his mind.

"You're right Draco," he murmured quietly. It was so soft that Draco found himself questioning whether he'd actually heard it or not.

"What?"

"You're right. As you're father I should be teaching you right from wrong. You can't run away from a problem Draco, regardless of whether it's your fault or not. Go and tell her the truth, she deserves to know."

Draco sighed and nodded in agreement. He knew that this was what he had to do anyway, but hearing it out of his father's mouth was supposed to make it somewhat easier. Instead, he just felt one hundred times worse because the task of actually telling Hermione what he'd done seemed much more real.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped Lucius impatiently. Draco glared at him and stood to leave. He made it to the door before turning around.

"From now on _father, _I would appreciate it if you stayed the hell out of mine, and Hermione's life. You fucked with yours and mother's as if it was a game, and you started to do the same with me. But now that I have Hermione I'd rather die than see you ruin it all, so take this as your first, and only warning. Stay the fuck away from us."

And with that out of his system, Draco felt able to leave the room with his head held high.

~*~

Draco apparated into his home, ready to await the arrival of Hermione. He'd decided that as soon as she got home, he'd sit her down on their bed, well away from the kitchen appliances, and tell her everything from start to finish. As for the consequences that followed...? He hadn't quite gotten that far.

"Oh Draco thank God you're home!"

"What's wrong Herm..._Hermione_? What are you doing home?" Draco stammered as his wife rushed into the room.

"Oh Draco it was awful! During my lunch break I went to see my mum, just to make sure that dad was ok, and she was sitting on the sofa crying her eyes out. I asked her what was wrong and she said how dad's condition has gotten worse, and they have to start the chemo right away!"

Draco frowned a little at the word chemo but refrained from asking as he could tell that Hermione wasn't in the mood for chit chat. She was rushing around the room, picking up odds and ends and throwing them into a bag. Her eyes looked a little puffy, as if she'd been crying. She was really worried about her father; that was obvious. But he _had _to tell her, even if it killed him.

"Hermione, can I talk you?"

"Baby can it wait? It's just that I promised that we would go and stay with mum tonight."

Draco scowled in frustration. She was not making it easy for her.

"Hermione, this can't wait. You don't understand..."

"Draco, my family needs me. Are you absolutely sure that this can't wait?"

Draco considered his options. Chances were that if he told her now she'd go off to her mother's anyway. But at the same time, her mother really needed her support. Could he continue to lie?

"It's ok. You're right, it can wait."

Hermione smiled at him and then rushed back into the bedroom. Draco followed her, trying to breathe deeply.

"Right, I packed a bag for you, if you need anything else then pack it now or be prepared to apparate back..."

Draco stood still as he watched her quickly tidy the room. She stumbled upon a pair of his socks and wrinkled her nose slightly. Draco smirked and took his bag from the bed.

"You ready?"

Hermione nodded and walked back into the living room. Draco turned to follow her but was momentarily distracted. He found himself looking at the picture that was framed proudly on his bedside table; his and Hermione's first wedding photo as an official married couple. She was looking stunning in a dress made from the purest silk, and the smile on her face made her glow even more. She was laughing as Draco whispered something into her ear. Even though it was a good couple of months ago, Draco could still remember every exact detail of the day, including his wedding vows...

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled as he raced out of the room and into the living room, just before Hermione was about to step into the fireplace.

"What?" she asked surprise evident in her voice.

He walked over to her and took both of her small hands into his and led her over to the couch.

"Draco I..."

"Sshh, if I don't tell you this now I swear I'll explode."

Hermione nodded anxiously, trying to make eye contact with her husband who was refusing to look at her.

"Hermione, last night, when I was at the Manor... I didn't attend a business meeting,"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she instantly knew that something bad had happened. She patiently waited for him to continue, her stomach squirming more and more with each passing second.

"Father locked me in his study with Pansy Parkinson. I-I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I swear Hermione, baby, I thought I was saving the business..."

Hermione's eyes widened even further and, ignoring her gut feeling, took Draco's cheek in her hand, and forced him to look at her. The tears falling freely from his eyes told her everything, but she had to be sure.

"Draco, _what _have you done?"

Draco looked into her eyes properly for the first time and she instantly withdrew her hands from her face.

"Mione I'm sorry! It was a mistake, I didn't mean to do it, it meant nothing..."

"W-what have you done _exactly_?" she stammered.

"It meant nothing Hermione, nothing..."

"DRACO MALFOY IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU DID RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WIL HEX YOU SO BADLY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE THE LOWER PART OF YOUR BODY EVER AGAIN!"

"We, we had sex..."

And that was all she had to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Joys of Married Life **

**A/N: ****Enjoy!!! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 7: Separation **

Hermione stood in her mother's kitchen with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hands. She was staring out of the window, watching as the wind furiously tore the leaves from their branches on the trees. It somehow brought upon her a slightly soothing effect, and the rain pouring down from the grey sky seemed to have the same affect.

Grey. _The colour of his eyes._ The rain was his favourite type of weather, _transparent and sinless _was how he described it. _Sinless?_ That was a joke. Hot chocolate happened to be his favourite drink. She took a sip and closed her eyes. She'd made it the same way as he made it; three heaped spoonfuls of the powder mixed in with hot milk, and a sprinkle of cinnamon powder. The same way that he'd made it for her when they'd spent their first night together a few years ago...

She abruptly opened her eyes and snapped herself out of her reverie. _Don't think about him! _She willed herself. All of a sudden the delicious, smooth liquid turned sour, and sickening, as if the milk was off. She poured it into the sink and slammed the mug down angrily. It was as though she was wearing Draco-tinted sunglasses.

She glanced at the digital clock on the microwave and groaned. Five am. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she'd left Draco last night, and knew that he hadn't either. Her mother had tried to get her to rest but she couldn't bring herself to. Every time she tried, a mental image of her husband and that...that _thing _popped into her mind.

She looked down at her wedding ring and took it off. _I promise to love you forever until the end of time _was the inscription. She smiled slightly as memories of her wedding day flooded over her. She'd been so nervous and hadn't eaten a thing all morning. Narcissa and her mother had been fussing about trivial things like napkin colours and table decorations, and she'd pretended to listen to their rants obediently. How could she possibly care about what colour the bloody napkins were when all she could think about was the moment that she finally became _Mrs Draco Malfoy_.

Once the ceremony was over and she'd got to kiss her new husband, she could remember Draco leaning in to whisper something in her ear. _"Only a few more hours until our honeymoon baby!" _

She giggled out loud and then stopped abruptly.

_Why can__ he __**still**__ make me laugh?_ She thought angrily. He'd broken her heart in the worst possible way, and yet amongst all of the pain, she still found it possible to laugh at one of their happiest memories.

"_Hermione?" _

I turned to see my mother walk into the kitchen. I smiled half heartedly at her and she enveloped me in one of her famous motherly hugs.

"Sweetie, you haven't slept all night have you?"

I shook my head and pulled out of her embrace.

"I can't mum. Every time I do I see him and..._he_r! I just can't... how _could_ he mum?"

"Oh Hermione! What can I say? He's a man, he's weak! But, from what you've told me I honestly think that he did it for the right reasons..."

"_The right reasons? _How can there _be_ any right reasons? He destroyed all of the trust that we'd ever built!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "You know, even if he'd have lost the business, the money, the house, he'd _never _have lost me! I would never have left him, and he _knew _it!"

Hermione's mother sighed and led her daughter over to dining table. She sat her down in a chair before sitting next to her and taking both of her hands in hers.

"Hermione, you know Draco better than anyone. If he thought that he could save the business _and _keep you he'd have done anything. You say that even if Draco lost everything you would never have left him, from where I'm standing _you_ are his everything. Has he lost you?"

Hermione thought for a moment and sighed heavily.

"So what are you saying mum, that I _forgive_ him? I can't just take him back! I feel physically sick every time I even think about it!"

"Of course not, it would be ridiculous for you to take him back so soon. All I am saying is that you have to think long and hard before making a final decision. Being cheated on, having your trust and heart broken causes a lot of pain and heart ache. But living apart from the one that you love? That's a completely different thing altogether. You may be strong Hermione, but not even you would be able to handle that, neither of you would."

~*~

"Draco you have to eat _something_!"

"I'm _not_ hungry mother!"

"Nonsense! Not eating isn't going to bring her back and you know it!"

Draco scowled and contemplated apparating back to his own house, but then remembered that he'd come to the manor to escape it in the first place. He hadn't slept all night; all he could picture was Hermione's face once the realisation of what he'd done hit her. He could actually see the light leave her eyes and knew that he'd broken her heart to a point that was maybe, beyond repair.

"What have I done? How could I have been so _stupid_?" he muttered to himself angrily.

Narcissa sighed and felt a surge of pity for her son. She didn't know all of the details. All she knew was what Lucius had told her; that Draco had cheated on Hermione with Pansy. She knew that there had to be a reason for him not going in to many details, but hadn't pressed the matter. She knew that it was a pointless task.

"Draco, Hermione loves you. She'll come back to you; all you have to do is be patient and give her some space."

"I'm not so sure. I've hurt her so badly mother. She's always stood by me. She's sacrificed her own happiness for me so many times, and how do I repay her?"

"Draco, you made a mistake. A terrible mistake, yes, but it's a mistake nonetheless. She's forgiven all of your other sins, and she _will_ forgive this one. Hermione is a fighter and will not give up on your marriage this easily."

Draco stared at the plate of bacon and eggs on his plate and sighed.

"This is different mother. She was prepared to stand by me even if we lost everything and... Oh shit!"

Narcissa looked up sharply and stared at her son who inwardly cursed himself. _Damn it Draco you idiot! Now look what you've done!_

"What do you mean by that? Why would you have lost everything? Draco?"

Draco considered lying to her but found that he couldn't make his brain think properly. The lack of sleep had made him too tired to even conjure up a simple lie. Plus there had been too much deceit within the family, and it was about time that it ended.

"We're in trouble mother..."

Draco recounted the tale to Narcissa, guilt evident in his voice. Narcissa's shocked expression seemed to deepen with every word, and anger began to boil within her. Once Draco had finished she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. She then slowly opened her eyes, and gave her worried looking son a convincing smile.

"Mother, I wanted to tell you. Father didn't want you to know and..."

"It's ok Draco. This is what your father does. I've known that something's been up for a while now. I'm just so sorry for you and Hermione! _How could he have dragged you into this?_!"

Draco shrugged and toyed with his food. A good five minuets passed before Narcissa stood up, an air of confidence suddenly radiating from her.

"Where are you going mother?"

"To have a _talk _with your father. Now listen, you are going to go upstairs, have a shower and start planning how you're going to get your wife back. It's about time someone pulled you and your father into shape!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Joys of Married Life**

**A/N: ****3 Chapters in one afternoon, yay! Please R&R and Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Surprises **

Hermione swallowed hard and buried her aching head in her trembling hands. _No! Please, not now! Please, change colour, please!!!_

"Well, what does it say?" came the impatient voice of Ginny from her left.

Hermione said nothing. She simply felt hot tears cascade down her cheeks. How could this happen? And now? Then again, things like this never had perfect timing. But still, this couldn't happen _now! _

"_Mione?" _

She had been living with her mother for a total of a week and a half. In that time she had seen Draco once, and that was when she'd gone to collect some of her things. She shivered slightly as she remembered the look in his eyes...

"_H-Hermione? You're home, y-you came home!" _

_Hermione winced slightly at the hopeful tone in his voice and mentally scolded herself for not c__hoosing a more appropriate time. _

"_Um, I'm just picking up some of my things." she mumbled. She felt her heart ache as she saw the spark leave his eyes. It was then that she took a proper look at her husband, and boy did it hurt. _

_He hadn't shaved or run a comb through his hair, and she knew that he hadn't been eating properly. She glanced at the un-ironed clothes he was wearing and pale skin tone, and knew instantly that being separated from each other was having an affect on him, just as much as it was her. _

"_Oh." was all he said, all he had to say. _

_She walked past him to the staircase and went into their bedroom and felt her jaw drop at the sight. The room was in the exact same state as it had been the night she left. She knew in an instant that he hadn't slept on the bed once, and felt a sudden pang of sympathy. She knew how uncomfortable the bed in the spare room was to sleep on, not to mention the sofa. _

_He watched her with an expressionless face as she gathered her things. Anger boiled up inside of him and he found himself walking back down the stairs into the living room. A few moments later she joined him, and the two looked at each other. _

"_You know, I now understand what it means when they say that the worst kind of loneliness is standing so close to someone you love, and yet being so far apart," Draco mumbled, a glass of fire whiskey in his hands. _

_Hermione felt her heart break at the words and shifted uncomfortably. She walked towards the fireplace, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. _

"_So you're just gonna go?" _

_Hermione sighed. _

"_What else can I do Draco? I can't be with you, and yet I can't be without you. This is killing me just as much as it's killing you!"_

"_But there's a simple solution! Look I'm not suggesting that things go straight back to how they were, I know it'll take time. But can't you just come home? I'll sleep in the spare room I promise! I just need you here Mione, please..."_

"_Draco you're not listening to me! I can't be near you without wanting you, and I don't need that right now. We have things to work through, and I would prefer to do it on my own." _

_Draco sighed, placed his glass on the coffee table and walked up to her. _

"_I understand that Hermione. And I swear I will give you as long as you need, and I'll respect your final decision. But you have to understand that I will never give up on our marriage, I love you more than anything, and... When you come back home, I'll be here." _

_She nodded simply and summoned all of her strength to force her to turn away from him and floo back to her mother's. _

"Hermione, tell me what it says!"

Hermione snapped back to reality and turned to her red headed friend.

"I'm pregnant."

~*~

Narcissa strolled into the dining room and smirked to herself when she saw Lucius reading the Daily Profit. It was about time she had that "talk" with him, and she was not about to back down.

"Good morning darling," she chimed as she sat opposite him. Lucius muttered a feeble response which caused her to frown.

"I was thinking, I might invite the Parkinson's over for dinner tomorrow night. What do you think?"

Lucius' shocked face emerged from behind the newspaper causing Narcissa to bite back an evil smirk.

"What in the name of Merlin for?" he said once he'd regained his composure.

"Well, they are _dear _friends of ours, and we haven't had a dinner party in ages. It might even bring Draco and Hermione together..."  
"Narcissa, I am sure that Draco and Hermione will sort their problems out in due course, _without_ our assistance. There is absolutely _no _need for a blasted dinner party with the Parkinson's."

Narcissa smiled to herself. It was so typical of Lucius to act this way.

"You don't seem to be on good terms with the Parkinson's of late. Care to enlighten me as to why?"

Lucius sniffed and pointed his chin in the air.

"There is nothing to enlighten you with. I simply haven't the time to talk with them at the moment."

"I see. And that's all it is?"

Lucius nodded impatiently and Narcissa smirked. She got up from her seat and leaned closer to him.

"Well Lucius, _I_ have reason to believe other wise."

"Meaning?" he asked in a bored tone when inside he knew that his game was up.

"For God's sake Lucius! I know everything, and I know that you know! Why is it that even now, you refuse to tell me anything?"

Lucius shifted uncomfortable. Something told him that he was about to endure the wrath of Narcissa.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out Lucius?" She said, her words clear and her tone getting more dangerous. "How could you have kept this from me for so long? What on earth possessed you to..."

"Narcissa I understand that you're upset, but I didn't want to worry you..."

Narcissa snorted and she pierced her shining blue eyes into his.

"You stupid, arrogant, egoistical, irritating, infuriating BASTARD!" she exclaimed angrily. "I'm not even upset Lucius, I'm furious! And it's not because of your lies, no I got used to that many years ago. I am furious because you have dragged Draco into your mess, AS USUAL!"

Lucius blinked and braced himself. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and Narcissa was no exception.

"You should know by now Lucius that when it comes to Draco, I will not tolerate anything. You destroyed his childhood because of your own stupid desire to be powerful, and God knows what would have happened if Hermione hadn't have shown him the love and affection that he never had. That girl is the _best _thing that has happened to him, and this family, and you with your PIG HEADED SELF WENT AND RUINED IT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Narcissa took a deep breath and slid back into her seat, smirking slightly at the astounded, yet slightly guilty look on her husbands face.

"Now Lucius _dearest, _let me tell you how this is going to work. You are going to talk to Hermione and get her to come home, and you _will _succeed. Then you are going to bring the account books to me so that I can look over them, and you _will _bring me every single book. And _then _we are going to hold a dinner party where you will apologise to your son, daughter in law, and anyone else that you've managed to destroy along the way. _Do I make myself clear?_"

Lucius merely nodded before getting up to leave for Hermione's childhood home.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Joys of Married Life **

**A/N: ****Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I promise that I'll try and reply to all of them, I've just been so busy! Sorry for not updating sooner, it took me ages to write this chapter and it's not even that long! Anyway I hope you enjoy it, and I promise to update again as soon as I can! Please R&R! **

**Chapter 9: ****Surprising heart-to-hearts**

The clock on the mantle piece ticked softly into the suffocating silence. Everything in the Granger house hold was still, but not peaceful. Hermione sat on the sofa in the living room, her hand resting on her flat stomach. So many thoughts were swimming around in her head, most of them being different versions of "_There's a baby growing inside of me, right now, and it's Draco's!"_ She didn't know whether to feel happy and elated, or worried and confused, or possibly anything at all.

It wasn't that she didn't want a baby, but she'd been hoping to wait for a while. She'd always wanted to be married for at least a year before children came into the picture. Also the timing was no where near perfect. It was hard enough coming to terms with Draco cheating, the business going under, and her father having cancer, but a baby too?

She knew that she would have to tell Draco eventually. He was the father and she'd never deny him his rights, she loved him after all. But if it was that simple, why was she dreading it so much? Being apart from him for this long was pure torture, but there was still part of her that couldn't bring herself to forgive him. It still sickened her to think of him being with Pansy, but being pregnant with his child surely had to account for something, right?

She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when the unmistakable sound of someone apparating filled the room. She jumped slightly, but the feeling of shock was replaced with one of anger when she saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want _Lucius_?"

Lucius ignored her tone and glanced nervously around the room. No matter how many times he visited his son's in laws' house, he just couldn't get used to all of the weird contraptions that sat around the room. They looked harmless enough, but one touch on the wrong button and you found yourself experiencing some sort of static jolt.

"_Well?_"

Hermione's voice brought him back to the present, and he purposefully cleared his throat.

"I'm here to talk to you, and ultimately get you to come back home..."

"Oh please! Don't tell me that you actually _care_?" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Of course I care, why the bloody hell wouldn't I?" replied Lucius with an air of impatience.

"Hmm, let me think, maybe because _you _are the reason why Draco and I are having problems in the first place!"

Lucius knew that he couldn't deny this, and so kept quiet. He watched as his daughter in law ran a hand through her unkempt hair, and then subconsciously place it on her stomach.

"Have you got a stomach ache?" he asked, eyeing her carefully. Her eyes widened and she looked down to where her hand was. She inwardly cursed herself, and removed it quickly.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business," she mumbled before walking into the kitchen. She busied herself with the washing up so that she didn't make any more mistakes. Lucius followed her and stood by the microwave awkwardly. She sighed heavily; having her father in law _watching over _her with that scrutinising and intimidating stare was _not _what she needed right now.

"Lucius do you not have anything better to do? I really have a lot of work to get on with and..."

He smirked knowingly at her.

"Really Hermione? See, I would have thought that your marriage would be more important that any piece of work that you have to complete. Am I wrong?"

"I guess you are," she sniffed in reply.

Lucius frowned. This was _not _the Hermione that he was used to. The normal Hermione wouldn't have given in so easily, no matter how stubborn she was.

"Hermione, it is clear to see that you need Draco, and he needs you. Can't you just forgive him? I know that it's hard for you, but..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING!_" She screamed.

Lucius blinked at her as tears began to stream down her pretty, yet tired face.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME, SO DON'T EVEN TRY AND PATRONISE ME BY SAYING THAT YOU DO! DO YOU THINK I _WANT _TO BE APART FROM HIM? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I _WANT_ MY MARRIAGE TO BE OVER BEFOR IT'S EVEN BEGUN? I LOVE DRACO WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND IT KILLS ME TO NOT BE WITH HIM, BUT HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE MISTAKE..."

"A mistake which _you_ do not have to pay for! Can't you see that by hurting him you're hurting yourself ten times more?" interrupted Lucius. Hermione gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"You really don't understand what love is do you? His pain becomes_ my _pain, his tears are my tears, and his happiness is _my _happiness. That is how it will always be until the end. But I guess _you_ wouldn't understand that would you?"

Lucius averted his eyes and Hermione took the opportunity to wipe her eyes, take a few deep breaths, and finish the washing up. When she'd finished she walked back into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. Lucius followed her a moment later and sat down next to her; an action which surprised them both. They sat in silence for a while, a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Hermione's hand was still resting on her stomach, although she doubted that Lucius would read into it.

"Hermione," he said quietly, but firmly. "I may not understand the love that you and Draco share, but I do understand the difficulty of the situation that you are in."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes softening slightly at the look of immense regret etched on his face.

"When Draco was born I promised myself that I would look after his best interests. I guess every parent does at some stage. I knew that he was going to be the Malfoy heir, and it was a big deal. I had to make sure that he had every opportunity to make it in the world. My downfall was that I did not know what the best actually was. My ego couldn't take the feeling of failure and I began to put my own needs before his. I'd somehow managed to convince myself that what I wanted was what Draco would want. If you hadn't have changed him Hermione, I know that he'd have turned out just like me, and I am grateful."

Hermione's eyes widened at the open-ess of Lucius' actions. She'd never seen him like this before, and even though it unnerved her slightly, she also found it oddly normal.

"Draco honestly thought he was helping the business by doing what he did. I know that deep down inside you know that he never did it to hurt you."

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I know Lucius. It's the fact that he felt that he had to resort to doing _that_. There are other methods of persuasion..."

"Yes but there is only _one _way to get through to Pansy, and Draco knows that better than anyone. They were going out for a while Hermione. He knows how her mind works, and knew that if there was any way for him to get her on side, _that _would be it."

"Yes but at what expense Lucius?"

"Stop thinking of counter arguments and listen to me!" Lucius snapped causing Hermione to jump. "What's done is done, and you have to start believing that what Draco did was meant with the best of intentions. You owe it to yourself, and to your child."

Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Lucius smirked at her predictable reaction, and Hermione looked down at her stomach.

Before she could say anything, a flash of green came from the fireplace, and out stepped Draco. Lucius stood up immediately and Hermione's hand moved from her stomach. Draco's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


End file.
